heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Dealing with Bullies/Gallery
Images Judy Hopps standing up to Gideon Grey.png|Judy Hopps standing up to Gideon Gray. Spejson dealing with Cieślak for bullying Wojtas.png|Spejson dealing with Cieślak for bullying Wojtas Mufasa putting the hyenas in their place.png|Mufasa pins Shenzi, Banzai & Ed to save his son; Simba Hermione punching Draco.jpg|Hermione Granger standing up to Draco Malfoy and punching him in the nose Lilo facing Myrtle Edmonds.png|Lilo standing up to Mertle Edmonds ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-960.jpg|Manny battling angry rhinos Carl and Frank to protect Sid. Olie is angry and rude to Screwy.PNG|Olie Polie standing up to Screwy, to stop picking on his best friend, Billy Thomas Is Angry And Rude To Vinnie.png|Thomas standing up to Vinnie to protect Phillip. Ralphie Parker attacking Scut Farkus.png|Ralphie Parker going nuclear and attacking Scut Farkus to protect himself and his friends Hubie standing up to Drake.png|Hubie fighting Drake to save Marina Mrs. Jumbo driving away bullies to save her son.png|Mrs. Jumbo driving away bullies to protect Dumbo a331ff3b66118fbb9181840edf2c3c59.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls dealing with Mitch Mitchelson Woody and the mutant toys doing a number on Sid to rescue Buzz.png|Woody and the Mutant Toys standing up to Sid to save Buzz Lightyear Morton Schmidt telling off Mercedes.png|Morton Schmidt standing up to Mercedes to stop trying to kiss him. KungTimmy026.jpg|Mr.Turner dealing with Francis Young Drakey Mallard with Lamont.jpeg|Young Drakey Mallard dealing with Lamont Gosalyn stands up to Darkwarrior.gif|Gosalyn Mallard standing up to Darkwarrior Duck Rugrats_-_Susie_Vs._Angelica_44.jpg|Susie dealing with Angelica. Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-9399.jpg|Lucas Nickle and the other kids standing up to the bully Steve. Eustace-and-Hunchback-on-roof.jpg|The Hunchback standing up to Eustace Bagge to help Courage. Babs_Seed_and_CMC_S03E04.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders on the run from Babs Seed while singing the same-named song Robin Snyder stands up to Princess Morbucks.png|Robin Snyder standing up to Princess Morbucks Hagrid berserk button.png|Hagrid standing up to the Dursleys after Uncle Vernon insults Albus Dumbledore Edward Scissorhands facing Jim.png|Edward Scissorhands standing up to Jim and impaling him on his blades 640pxPromPanic2 copy.png|Carrie White killing all her bullies at the Prom chiron_revenge.png|Chiron getting his revenge on Terrell brave_kristofferson.png|Kristofferson standing up to Beaver's son to protect Ash Mia Thermopolis giving Lana her just desserts.png|Mia Thermopolis standing up to Lana Thomas and literally giving her her just desserts. Pepita standing up to Ernesto.png|Pepita standing up to Ernesto de la Cruz. beast_vs_gaston.png|The Beast standing up to Gaston incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3461.jpg|Bob Parr furiously preparing to throw Gilbert Huph for mistreating him and refusing to help others. 02_theximpulse_032.jpg|Shadowcat ready to fight Avalanche. Colleen Barker crunching down on Bugsy Them's finger.png|Colleen Barker standing up to Bugsy Them and chomping down on his paw cantina-obi-wan-light-saber.jpg|Obi Wan Kenobi fighting Dr. Cornelius Evazan and Ponda Baba after they violently bullied Luke Skywalker. Mr. Bean Payback.jpg|Mr. Bean replacing a man's conditioner with coffee as a payback for he bullied him. Nobita vs. Takeshi in Stand by Me Doraemon.jpg|Nobita standing up to Gian. Anna punching Prince Hans.png|Anna punching Prince Hans for his lies and treachery. Titanic-movie-screencaps.com-14003.jpg|Rose Dewitt Bukkater standing up to Cal Hockley. Capper outwitting the Klugetown thugs.png|Capper outwitting the Klugetown thugs Beethoven_about_to_drive_the_bullies_away.jpg|Beethoven about to drive away the school bullies for bullying Ted Newton. brave_bev.png|Beverly Marsh and the Losers Club driving away Henry Bowers and his gang with rocks. felicie_brave.png|Félicie Millinier standing up to Camille before they do a dance-off kirk_brave.png|Captain Kirk standing up to Finnegan carly_brave.png|Carly Shay standing up to Jocelyn by siccing Sam on her. Videos Bruce Almighty (7 9) Best Movie Quote - Anal Dwelling Butt Monkey (2003)|Bruce Nolan getting even with the street thugs who beat him up earlier. Category:Galleries